In a possible embodiment of the linear axle the carriage is moved by means of a motor-driven toothed belt. If sensors and electrically powered components are to be moved along with the carriage, this results in a high outlay for the safe guidance of the cables that are moved along with the carriage. In many cases the cables must be laid in drag chains, which burdens the linear axle with additional mass and friction. This embodiment also has the disadvantage that the drag chains and cables are subjected to high wear and hence have only a limited service life.